Donde todo comenzó
by nanapasapa
Summary: Si Kakashi no fuera el único que tenía el sharingan oculto en la misión en la onda. Si Naruko tuvo unos ancestros muy conocidos y temidos por las naciones shinobi.¿Madara realmente fue el malo?¿Y que paso con Tobirama?¿Deidara es una chica? ¿Que fue lo que dijo Bee?¿Quien es la misteriosa pelirroja?¿Ese es un mini clon de Kakashi?¿Quien eres tu?SasuFemNaru, AU, sorpresas y secretos
1. El origen

**Donde todo comenzó  
**

Qué pasaría si Kakashi no fue el único que tenía el sharingan oculto en la misión en la onda, si Naruko tuvo unos ancestros muy conocido y temidos por las naciones shinobi.

Ninguno. 1

El origen

Benihime Kamikaze fue a ver que ocurrió en esa gran destrucción en lo que ahora se conoce como el valle del fin, allí encontró a un hombre, este hombre era temido en todas las naciones shinobi Madara Uchiha, al verlo Benihime no pudo evitar salvarlo así que se lo llevo a su hogar junto con su clan para tratar de curar sus heridas,

Madara creyó que había muerto en su pelea con Hashirama así que se sorprendió cuando despertó en un lugar desconocido para él, trato de moverse pero descubrió que no podía.

Al no poder moverse Madara se puso a estudiar el lugar el cual era una pequeña , cálida y humilde cabaña que pese a eso era acogedora , Madara pese a no querer se comenzó a relejar en ese lugar , pero se tensó de nuevo a ver que alguien ingresaba a la cabaña, era una mujer la mujer más pequeña que había visto , con una bella cabellera rubia que le llegaba a las caderas y los hojas más azules que había visto en su vida, Madara enarca una ceja al ver su ceño fruncido.

-No deberías tratar de moverte aún no curan tus heridas- le reprendió Benihime a Madara lo cual a él le causo gracia y sorpresa ya que nunca una mujer le sostuvo la mirada y mucho menos le recrimino algo.

-¿No crees que deberías tenerme miedo mujer?- le dijo Madara dándole una mirada amenazante, lo cual causo que Benihime se empezara a reír – que es tan gracioso- le dijo sonando indignado.

-Lo siento, lo siento es que verte hay todo herido e indefenso tratando de amenazarme es un poco gracioso – dijo Benihime tratando de aguantar la risa causando que Madara se sonroje.

-Hum- fue la respuesta de dio Madara mirando a un lado causando que Benihime pare su risa y le mire mal.

-No me vengas con hum a mi señorito a mí me hablas bonito lo captas-dijo Benihime con el ceño fruncido, luego empezó a reír mas fuerte al ver el rostro indignado de Madara.

-TÚ- dijo Madara enojado tratando de levantarse lo cual le causó un gran dolor que lo hizo caer y gruñir de dolor, Benihime para de reír y se acerca con un ceño preocupado y se inclina frete a él.

-Estas bien- dijo con un tono preocupado sin esperar que la jalen para que caiga con ella dando un gritito no muy digno, para caer encima de Madara causado que el Uchiha gruña de dolor y Benihime se sonroje más que un tomate.

-Creo que esa no fue buena idea- dijo Madara entre jadeos por el dolor la cual se olvidó al ver a Benihime olía como un campo de flores y su chakra se sentía como la cosa más única que había sentido al ver su rostro sonrojado Madara decidió que quería quedarse con Benihime. Para el resto de su vida, sintió que toda la ira que tenía en su interior desaparecía y se llenaba de una sensación muy cálida en su pecho, luego empezó a sentir algo muy blando en su pecho bajo la mirada y desvió la mirada rápidamente empezando a sentirse incomodo ¨una mujer tan pequeña no debería tener tales atributos¨ pensó Madara empezando a sonrojarse cuando ella empezó a retorcerse en su encima.

Ano me podría soltar – dijo Benihime lo cual hizo que Madara se diera cuenta que había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de la Namikaze a lo cual el la soltó con prisa se dio cuenta de que al hacerla caer se aflojo sus kimono.

´´Piensas en cosa horribles, Piensas en cosa horribles, Piensas en cosa horribles ´´ se repitió una y otras vez Madara en su mente, sin darse cuenta de que la ojiazul le había dicho algo

-¿Hum dijiste algo? Dijo Madara al darse cuenta de que ella le había hablado –mouuuuu escucha cuando te hablo- dijo Benihime haciendo pucheros haciendo que Madara la vea adorable, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos Madara se mortifico ¨un Uchiha no piensa que las cosas son adorable un Uchiha ni tiene tales pensamientos ´´ se reprendió en su mente Madara.

Benihime –dijo la rubia - hum?- fue la repuesta de Madara al no saber de qué estaba hablando ella.

Me llamo Benihime Namikaze – dijo ella dijo ella con espasmos en sus cejas –y no me hagas hum a mi Madara –

Esto causo que Madara estreche los ojos –como supiste mi nombre – dijo Madara con cautela, loa cual causo que ella resople – solo un idiota no sabría quién eres- lo cual causo que Madara la mire con eceptismo causando que Benihime se indigne.

No soy una idiota TEME – le grito la ojiazul al azabache –a quien le dices teme uzuratokachi haciendo que ella se enoje y salga de la cabaña refunfuñando enojada causando a Madara una pequeña sonrisa ´´si tal vez no sea tan malo quedarme aquí´´ pensó cerrando los ojos –te quedaras conmigo hasta que te cures – dijo la pequeña rubia volviendo a retirase ´´si no será nada malo´´ con una sonrisa en so cara yendo hacia el mundo de los sueños.

…..

Tobirama Senju era el hombre más frutado en el planeta no sabía que hacer con esa bola de energía pelirroja Sakuya Uzumaki la cual lo jalaba de aquí para allá , encontraría una forma de hacerlas pagar a su hermano por haberlo metido en ese embrollo.

Escena retrospectiva

-TOBIRAMAAAAAAAAAAA – fue lo que escucho el albino causándole un suspiro de frustración y alivia a la vez, no había escuchado a su hermano tan animado desde su pelea con Madara por la cual había estado deprimido.

Que quieres aniya – dijo con toda seriedad el peliblanco ya que a causa de su depresión el tubo que hacerse cargo del papeleo.

Tobi necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo nervioso el hokage

No- dijo serio Tobirama-pero no te he dicho cuál es el favor -dijo Hashirama con sorpresa –Cualquiera que sea el favor que me pidas siempre son por causas estúpidas –dijo causado que su hermano se deprima en una esquina haciendo círculos con los dedos con una nube negra en su encima causando que Tobirama suspire otra vez.

Que es lo que quieres – pregunto sabiendo que se arrepentiría de lo que dijo cuando vio a Hashirama dándole una brillante sonrisa.

-Pues veraaaaaaaas….-

fin Flashback

Vamos Rama-chan¡ dijiste que hay una tienda de ramen por aquí cierto- dijo Sakuya feliz

Si…-dijo con cautela al ver un brillo en sus ojos

Entonces que esperamos vamos allá, tú pagas la cuenta Rama-chan¡-dijo Sakuya con alegría mientras jalaba a un cansado Senju sin que este sepa el golpe que iba recibir su billetera.

…

Y que les pareció les gusto, lo odiaron me quieren tirar tomatazos virtuales sean honestos y dejen sus comentarios

P: S:

Es la primera vez que escribo


	2. Relacionarse

**Donde todo comenzó  
**

Capítulo 2 : Relacionarse.

Madara Uchiha era el hombre más feliz del mundo al menos en el interior sobre todo al vivir con Benihime a pesar de haber tenido problemas con el clan de Benihime por haber sido un Uchiha, el clan de Benihime no me aceptaban ya que un Uchiha al ver el chacra que usa un Namikaze con el sharingan se vuelve adicto a esa sensación y aria lo que sea para volver a sentirla incluso si eso destruye a la persona.

Madara fue una excepción ya que no reacciona así al chacra de él clan Namikaze sino que solo siente un gran amor al ver a Benihime, los miembros del clan al ver que no había peligro con Madara lo fueron aceptando de a poco lo cual a Madara le dio una inmensa alegría ya que podía quedarse con su hime ya solo faltaba que ella se vuelva su esposa.

….

Tobirama Senju no sabía lo que sentía ya que al pensar en Sakuya terminaba teniendo una sonrisa tonta, y se perdía en sus sentimientos y pensamiento algo que asustaba como los mil demonios a Hashirama ya que no había visto esa cara a su hermano pequeño nunca.

-Ne aniya-dijo Tobirama viéndole con una sonrisa lo cual causo escalofríos a Hashirama-no es un día maravilloso-a lo cual Hashirama salió corriendo como hombre que lleva el diablo.

-que le pasa a ese idiota-dijo sorprendido Tobirama.

….

-Mito creo que mi hermano está enfermo -dijo Hashirama con cara de espanto a su esposa

-de que hablas baka- dijo su esposa con Sakuya mirándolo con sorpresa

-que le pasa a Rama-chan datebaki-dijo Sakuya

-No lo sé, está sonriendo mucho, suspira todo el tiempo, está muy distraído, crees que está enfermo- dijo Hashirama a su esposa haciendo que la pelirroja se preocupe

A lo cual Mito se rio con fuerza causando que ambos le miren sin entender – o por dios ustedes son las personas más lentas que he visto en mi vida, es que acaso no se dan cuenta lo que tiene Tobi-y suspiro al ver que ambos inclinaban la cabeza-saben que dejare que ustedes lo averigüen por su cuenta.

…

-Ne Madara-kun, te tengo que decir algo importante-le dijo Benihime con una seriedad muy inusual en su risueño rostro lo cual preocupo al azabache.

-Que pasa Hime-san-le dijo Madara al sentir que lo que la iba decir era de vital importancia lo que ella le diría.

-Me voy-dijo ella evitando su mirada, causando que Madara se asuste-que quieres decir con eso Benihime – le exigió el Uchiha a la rubia dándose cuenta que ella no le miraba-mírame – le

-Al ver que los clanes se han unido y creado pueblos mi clan decidió que nos uniéramos a uno, los Uzumaki nos aceptaron por que al igual que ellos queremos vivir en paz y no en luchas, por eso mi clan se va a mover a Uzushio- dijo la ojiazul apenada-por eso creo que esta es una despedida Madara-dijo con la voz fallándole al borde del llanto sin esperarse la acción que hizo el azabache, sintiendo que algo tocaba sus labios sorprendiéndose al ver que eran los labios de Madara.

Al separarse Madara le miro serio – cásate conmigo-le dijo con seriedad pero muriéndose de nervios por dentro, Benihime se quedó en shock haciendo que Madara se ponga más nervioso de lo que estaba, empezó a desanimarse-no quieres cierto-dijo con un tono decaído-perdón por preguntar-dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-me podrías repetir la pregunta por favor-le dijo Benihime-creo que no te escuche-respondió saliendo del trance.

Madara la miro en shock y luego suspiro – te dije si querías casarte conmigo, pero creo que yace la respuesta perdón por importunarte-dijo decaída.

-SI!-dijo Benihime con entusiasmo con una gran sonrisa – si quiero casarme contigo Madara- dijo lanzándose a Madara que luego de procesar sus palabras sonrió como un idiota abrasando a la ojiazul que se tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

…

-ME GUSTAS-dijo Sakuya mas roja que su cabello-ME GUSTAS MUCHO TEBAKI-repitió mirando al suelo frente a un sorprendido Tobirama que no sabía que responder a una pregunta tan directa

Empezó a sentir como mariposas en el estómago, y unas intensas ganas de sonreír pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta

-Se mi novio, si no quieres que nadie sepa será un secreto no se lo diré a nadie, pero tú me gustas –dijo con su empezando a fallarle- me gustas mucho no sabes cuánto me gusta Tobirama-dijo derramando una lágrimas.

Tobirama a darse cuenta de eso se acercó levantándole el rostro para que le mire- no tienes de que preocuparte tu también me gustas- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa que a Sakuya le pareció hermosa y cálida- y que es eso de mantenerlo en secreto-dijo empezando a fruncir el ceño.

Sakuya suspiro y sonriendo-sabía que si podías sonreír aunque tu cara siempre sea la de amargado y gruñón Rama-chan-respondió Sakuya con una sonrisa-y lo de secreto es porque nos meteremos en problemas y tu clan meterá sus narices en cosas que no le importa, no me gusta que me digan que hacer-dijo la pelirroja inflando sus mejillas en un puchero-además solo me gustas dame tiempo para conocernos mejor y así decidir si casarnos o no quieres Rama-chan- le dijo tocado su mejilla con delicadeza para que le mire fijamente a los ojos y se de cuenta de que está hablando en serio .

El albino suspiro –bueno lo haremos a tu modo, pero tu tienes que volver a Uzu cuando podre verte- dijo el ojirojo con seriedad.

-Aquí a las fronteras del país de fuego hay un compuesto de clan abandonado recientemente ya que el clan se unió a Uzu para vivir en paz, nos veremos hay ya que no vive nadie y no nos descubrirán – dijo la pelirroja al albino feliz de que acepte su idea de ser pareja y no le pida casarse con él, a ella le gusta el pero aún no está preparada para algo más serio, todavía necesita tiempo para eso.


	3. TU!

**Donde todo comenzó  
**

Capítulo 3 : TU!

Sakuya en su mente le recorrieron muchas cosas, simplemente no entendía a los hombres, eran tan exasperantes porque no sabía qué hacer con esos dos, el único momento en el que estuvieron en paz fue tras la muerte de Hashirama y eso fue hace cinco años, a veces pienso que ellos me irritan apropósito también tiene que pensar que regalarle en su cumpleaños número 13 a Tsunade. Como pasa el tiempo parece que fue que se vieron por primera vez en el valle del fin.

Flashback

Sakuya vio lo sencillos y humildes que eran los Namikaze al observan como era su complejo de clan, fue revisando de vivienda en vivienda.

-que haces aquí- escucho la voz de alguien pegándole un susto haciendo que voltee y al ver quien era me calme.

-Ah no me asustes así tebaki-fue lo que dijo Sakuya ver que era una pequeña rubia que más parecía una muñeca que una persona por lo pequeñita que era – creí que me habían descubierto suspirando de alivio.

-Que hace una Uzumaki aquí fuera de su isla – volvió a repetir la rubia poniéndose tensa.

-Oh! No te alarmes solo buscaba un lugar de descanso, pero que hace una Namikaze en un compuesto abandonado, se que es su compuesto pero, no deberías estar en Uzushio con el resto de tu clan?-fue lo que pregunto la de cabellos rojizos.

\- Me case y quise quedarme con mi esposo, si descubren del estoy segura de que habrá un gran problema en las naciones shinobi- dijo seriamente la rubia.

-Es cierto recuerdo que dijeron que alguien de tu clan decidió quedarse y no seguirlos y fue por su propio camino, pero no recuerdo si dijeron si era hombre o mujer- se dijo a sí misma la Uzumaki – por cierto soy Sakuya Uzumaki.

-Benihime Namikaze, así que te diste una escapada verdad- dijo pícaramente la ojiazul causando que la Uzumaki se sonroje.

-Mi novio y yo no queremos que nadie se entere de que estamos saliendo , presiento que sería un problema sobre todo con el consejo siento que fue un erro crearlo, así que no quiero que ninguno de ellos se entere de nosotros-dijo Sakuya.

-Ummm pues yo no quiero que nadie de la existencia de mi esposo, te dejare quedarte y hacer lo que quieras, pero tú no dirás nada de este lugar ni de quienes están aquí a nadie queda claro-dijo seria la ojiazul –los Uzumaki saben de este lugar porque ellos fueron capaces de darnos su confianza en y nosotros la retribuimos permitiendo el paso a los Uzumaki así como la ubicación del compuesto, pero eso si Uchiha no se permiten en este lugar que quede muy claro – dijo liberando instinto asesino.

\- no te preocupes le diré a Rama-chan que no le diga a nadie – dijo nerviosamente causando que la Namikaze se calme un poco.

-Que bien porque si no tendría que borrarles la memoria, o en el peor de los casos asesinarles-dijo con una sonrisa enfermizamente dulce la cual le causo escalofrió a la pelirroja

-S-si qu-queda muy claro - - Genial yo vivo en los límites del compuesto y para que no te confundas es la casa más grande, por alguna razón mi marido quiso esa casa, voy a buscar a tu novio estoy segura que no podrá encontrar el complejo.

Benihime se fue a buscar Tobirama y cuando lo trajo estaba de mal humor sobándose la nuca y algo interesado, la Namikaze podía poner sellos sin necesidad de tinta algo que nos llamó la atención a Tobirama y a mí, luego descubrimos que la razón por que no se puede encontrar el complejo es por una barrera que despista a las personas, Tobirama estuvo horas buscando el lugar.

-jajaajajajajaaj—calla ya te dije que no es gracioso Sakuya—pero tú estuviste dando vueltas como un tonto apuesto que estabas gruñendo todo el tiempo jajajajaaja-

-bueno ya que ustedes están juntos yo me retiro con su permiso-dijo la Namikaze alejándose.

La pareja pasaron la tarde conversando y estando cómodos juntos hasta que se escuchó un ruido

-Rama-chan tengo hambre- dijo Sakuya gimoteando-

Tobirama solo suspiro sabiendo cómo era el estómago de su novia.

-ya se podríamos ir a la casa de Benihime para que ella nos prepare ramen – dijo ilusionada Sakuya levantándose y corriendo en dirección a su casa

-q-un momento espera Sakuya-Tobirama suspiro resignado al ver a su novia irse a todo prisa- ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto-

….

-quienes eran los intrusos dijo Madara tomando un bocado de inarizushi.

\- solo una pareja de amantes que no quieren problemas de familia- respondió su esposa mientras preparaba la cena.

-¿cómo pasaron la barrera?- pregunto sin dejar de comer

-ummmm pues la mujer tenía permiso al hombre lo hice pasar yo- dijo con un tono alegre.

-crees que es seguro mi hime, no crees que serían grandes problemas sobre todo si me ven, podrían hacerte daño – fue lo dijo Madara preocupado por su esposa.

-no lo creo querido, ya que tendrían que explicar muchas cosas y eso los delataría ellos tienen las manos atadas así que no te preocupes-dijo alegremente la Namikaze

-a veces creo que toda esa bondad es una máscara cuando hablas así, oye por cierto quienes eran ellos porque si no quieren tener problemas deben ser conoci-pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue interrumpido abruptamente por una alocada pelirroja.

-BENIHIME ACEPTO TU INVITACION A COM…AHHHHHHHH TU QUE HACES AQUIIIIIIII TOBIRAMAAAAAAAA- fue lo que dijo una Uzumaki causando que aparezca un albino con la espada raijin activada.

-Que pasa Sakuya alguien te quiso… hacer…TU QUE HACES AQUÍ-dijo Tobirama poniéndose en pose de batalla

-oh esto es muy interesante porque no lo mencionas Hime-dijo Madara activando el sharingan – esto si será problemático no crees.

-CLANK-CLANK mi cocina mis reglas ya lo sabes Madara nada de peleas aquí - dijo frente a dos shinobi con un chinchón en sus cabezas – y tú te lo advertí –fue lo que dijo una rubia muy molesta – ahora se sientan y actúan como personas civilizadas, tu dame tu espada- dijo quitándole la espada a un Senju aturdido- y tu desactiva esos ojos o ya verás-dijo dejando estupefacto al Senju al ver que este obedecía.

-Bueno ahora sé por qué tanta precaución-dijo nerviosamente.

-Sakuya ya sabes lo que hablamos, es secreto ¿verdad?

Luego de eso tuvimos una larga charla en la cual acordamos nadie diría el secreto del otro pero eso no quiere decir que tuvieran que llevarse bien, de echo fue de lo más exasperante ver sus peleas ya que peleaban por las cosas más ridículas.

Pero Rama-chan se dio cuenta que Madara si había cambiado ya que la forma de comportarse era más calmada como si estuviera en paz y eso era bueno un Madara enamorado era un nadar bueno, pero eso me preocupa ¿por qué? ¿Qué haría si algo le pasa a su princesa? Es lo que me pregunto seguirá como está ahora o se hundirá más en la oscuridad.

Fin del flash back

Ahora que estamos en puertas de una guerra me preocupa Tobirama ya que podría morir y eso no creo que lo soporte.

-Sakuya que haces ahí, te ves preocupada- escuche y voltee ver quien era, era Benihime con un estomago que ya se empezaba notar estaba a punto de cumplir seis meses de embarazo se miraba hermosa.

-Nada solo que los rumores de guerra me preocupan pero no es de gran importancia-dije algo cansada de repente.

-Saku estas bien te ves muy pálida—yo creo que iré a tomar un poco de agua dije intentando levantarme pero de repente todo se volvió negro.

….

-Felicidades estas embarazada-me dijo Madara seriamente

-Eh?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la Uzumaki -tienes poco de estarlo ya que el chakra se está empezando a arremolinarse en tu estomago de forma diferente, dila al idiota cuando vuelva de su misión tu estado, y no te preocupes donde ira de misión Tobirama lo peor que podría pasar es que se encuentren con los hermanos de oro y plata pero sería demasiada mala suerte no te preocupes-dijo Madara

-Vaya es la vez que te eh visto hablar en toda mi vida, pero gracias por preocuparte por mi dijo dándole una sonrisa-de agradecimiento yo nombrare a tu hijo ya que Benihime tiene un pésimo gusto en ellos…..ummmmm…..ya se Minato suena genial no crees, si tuviera un hijo me hubiera gustado que se llame así pero apuesto que tendré una hija, espero que ellos si se lleven bien no crees Madara

-hum-

…..

Eso es todo por este capítulo perdón por el atraso estuve ocupada quien diría que estar en huelga sería más difícil que estar en clase de universidad, si no escribo por un tiempo es porque me metí en líos bye


	4. El final de un inicio

**Donde todo comenzó  
**

Capítulo 4: El final de un inicio.

Tobirama Senju ya no tenía esperanzas de que sobreviviera, se había confiado y ahora iba a pagar el precio, lo único que lamentaba fue que no pudo ver a Sakuya por última vez, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que se acercaba alguien y cuando pudo ver quien era no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Madara-fue lo que dijo el albino sorprendido.

-Vine por ti al enterarme que te dieron por muerto en Konoha-dijo acercándose y cargándolo como un saco de papas-Tu novia tiene una noticia que darte y no te puedes morir sin saber de qué se trata, así que yo por hoy seré tu movilidad, se lo debo ya que me salvo de que mi esposa nombre a mi hijo-

-Si tu esposa es perfecta, salvo cuando se enoja y a la hora de nombrar seres, cosas y sobretodo técnicas tiene un sentido pésimo para eso – dijo con humor y con voz entrecortada Tobirama- ¿qué nombre fue el que escogió Sakuya?-

\- Minato – dijo formándose una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buen nombre estoy seguro que será un gran hombre-dijo empezando a sonar más débil.

-Hey no te mueras tu novia se enojara conmigo si eso pasa-dijo el Uchiha-estamos algo lejos pero tengo una idea-dijo activando su Sharingan eterno-KAMUI!-

…

-Sakuya cálmate, estresarte no te hará bien a ti ni al bebe-dijo la Namikaze con una cara cansada.

-Pero que pasa si no llego a tiempo y si Rama-chan esta…. esta- dijo con la vos quebrándose para luego sentir un chakra conocido.

-Oh parece que Madara llego a tiempo para que dejes de afligirte querida, será mejor que me prepare para su tratamiento médico-dijo levantándose la rubia – no te preocupes que cuando acabe tu tendrás a tu novio aquí para que tú le des la noticia que estoy seguro que le hará muy feliz- aclaro sonriéndole a la pelirroja para luego voltear y ver a su marido cargando a alguien.

-llévalo a mi habitación me sentiré más a gusto con el allí-

-ya escuchaste Madara llévalo y tráeme agua y unos paños luego por favor- dijo Benihime amablemente-yo me encargo de lo demás-.

…..

¨Creí que el idiota Senju no la contaría pero solo mi Hime sería capaz de hacer estas cosas sus habilidades medicas estoy seguro que superan a las Hashirama y eso me llena de orgullo por mi esposa , ya que con una madre como ella estoy seguro que mi hijo será un gran hombre¨ fue lo que pasaba por la mente de Madara viendo dormir a su esposa cansada por el día que tuvieron hoy-contigo siento que mi vida está completa-fue lo que dijo a su esposa solo con la luz de la luna como testigo.

…

-Estoy embarazada – fue lo que dijo una nerviosa Uzumaki a un recién despierto Senju.

-Eh?- fue lo único que logro decir Tobirama hasta que proceso lo que Sakuya le dijo, causando que tuviera una enorme sonrisa- no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme esto Sakuya- dijo sonriéndole a su novia haciendo olvide todo su nerviosismo.

-Entonces no te molesta?-

-Molestarme? De donde sacaste esa idea? Seguro dejaste que tu imaginación se vaya volando hacia las nubes de nuevo cierto? , como cuando pensaste que era gay al no haber tenido una pareja estable cunado nos conocimos-dijo Haciendo que la pelirroja se sonroje.

-n-n-no como c-crees que yo pensaría en algo como eso Rama-chan!-dijo sonando indignada lo que causo gracia al Senju.

-Kushina-Fue lo que dijo Tobirama-Si es niña ponle ese nombre tu escoge si es un niño-Sakuya sé que no estaré con ustedes mucho así que se fuerte no quiero que sufras por mi llora si es lo que quieres pero no te quedes en el pasado sigue con tu vida y protege a nuestro bebe porque es la muestra de lo mucho que te amo-

….

Así pasaron los meses y los cuatro estuvieron juntos, sin que nadie se lo espere Tobirama Senju y Madara antiguamente Uchiha y ahora Namikaze se empezaron a llevarse bien y Madara prometió al Senju que ayudaría va su ahora esposa a que este bien y no se meta en problemas sabiendo que es probable que no sobreviva muchos meses ya que el chakra del kyubi estaba en su sistema y eso lo mataba lentamente.

Cuando Tobirama murió Sakuya lloro desconsoladamente con Benihime a su lado con un pequeño Minato en sus brazos tratando de consolarla sin éxito alguno.

Sakuya estuvo deprimida pero no se permitió estarlo mucho ya que tenía una hija a la que debía criar y ahí estaba el problema ¿cómo le decía a su clan sobre su embarazo sin que traten de averiguar quien es el padre?

Para ello a Benihime se le ocurrió una idea, pero para eso corría el riesgo de que no vuelvan verse nunca más ya que si todo salía co0mo querían ella nunc a volvería al compuesto Namikaze.

Era un plan sencillo al no saber los Uzumaki de que sexo era el Namikaze que decidió separarse de su clan ella diría que él bebe que tenía era de ese Namikaze, el cual conoció mientras estaba en su viaje al poco tiempo se enamoraron pero lastimosamente el murió hace poco y ella al enterarse que estaba embarazada decidió olvidar sus penas y unirse al clan para que su bebe tuviera protección y para que los Namikaze no desmintieran lo que decía ella les entregaría una carta en la que Benihime les explicaría la situación así ya no habrían problemas y con ello mantendrían en secreto quien era el padre biológico de la bebe.

Solo esperaban que el plan funcione.

…..

Sakuya se encontraba dentro del complejo Namikaze en Uzu viendo a todos los miembro de ese clan que la ponían nerviosa al darse cuenta que todos la miraban fijamente.

-Antes de hablar con el líder de la aldea dime ¿porque dijiste que estabas embarazada de un Namikaze si el único Namikaze que no vive con nosotros es mujer?-Dijo el líder seriamente

La Uzumaki se acercó al líder con una carta y se la tendió –léala y entenderá el por qué-dijo nerviosamente Sakuya esperando que todo esto resulte viendo al líder después abrir la carta y leerla para cuando al terminar soltó un suspiro para luego hablarle a su clan.

-todos escúchenme Benihime quiere que le hagamos un favor…..-

…

Hace poco me llego una carta de Konoha en la que me decían que mi Kushina había sido seleccionada para ser el siguiente jinchuriki del kyubi algo que me preocupo más que enterarme que Benihime murió acecinada y que Madara desapareció sin dejar rastro, ni él ni su hijo, yo no quería aceptar pero lo hice cuando Mito me explico que ella no viviría para siempre a lo cual no pude negarme, en unas semanas mi hija ira a ver como es Konoha yo no le acompañare ya que tengo que ayudar a los Namikaze con algunas preparaciones , pero de que me preocupo si solo me separare por unas semanas de mi hija ,¿después de todo que es lo peor que puede pasar?.

…

Y eso es todo les gusto lo odiaron sean sinceros y díganme no me resiento les aclaro que es la primera vez que escribo

Y esto lo hago porque esta idea estuvo rodando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo.

Por eso no me odien intentare en lo posible escribir cada semana ojo no prometo nada.

Disculpen por la cacografía, Todavía soy una novata en esto.


	5. Segunda generación

**Donde todo comenzó  
**

Capítulo 5: Segunda generación.

Minato Namikaze estaba cerca de la aldea de Konoha con su padre cuando el se detuvo abruptamente.

-Minato quiero que vayas a Konoha y tengas una vida mejor allí, yo tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas , pero….-dijo arrodillándose y mirando a su hijo fijamente-no olvides que siempre te amare, nunca le digas a nadie que soy tu padre y sobretodo no le digas a nadie en quien no confíes que tienes el sharingan recuerda es tu mayor secreto, sigue este camino y llegaras a Konoha de aquí en adelante estarás solo pero no lo olvides eres Minato Namikaze hijo de Benihime Namikaze y Madara Uchiha , ahora toma esto es algo que tu madre le hubiera encantado que tuvieras- dijo dándole un collar con un dije en forma de un kunai de tres puntas con una junta especial escrita en ella-este es un regalo de tus padrinos así que aprécialo, adiós hijo-dijo el Uchiha levantándose para irse en dirección opuesta a la de Minato.

-Adiós padre- fue lo último que escucho Madara alejándose de su único hijo.

…..

-ALTO!-fue lo que escucho Minato al acercarse a las puertas de Konoha – nombre y el por qué quieres ingresar a Konoha- dijo uno de los guardias de la entrada de la aldea.

-Minato Namikaze, vengo a hablar con el Hokage para que me deje unirme a la aldea-dijo con una voz algo nerviosa.

-¿Dijiste Namikaze? ¿Como los de Uzu?-dijo el otro guardia.

-Eh? Hay más Namikaze?-dijo Minato emocionándose-mi mama nunca me dijo que habían más Namikaze-dijo empezando a balbucear como un niño.

-Creo que si debes hablar con el Hokage niño, pero primero cállate-dijo empezando al ver que Minato no se callaba.

-SI SENOR! – dijo Minato sonriéndole a los guardias.

-señor?! Solo tengo 16 años!-dijeron los guardias al pequeño Namikaze.

…

-Así que ¿para que querías hablarme pequeño?-dijo el tercer Hokage viendo a Minato seriamente.

-Yo quería que me deje convertirme en ninja es su aldea si me permite Hokage-sama- dijo Minato.

-Por qué quieres ser un ninja? En especial de Konoha? Pudiste haber ido a las otras aldeas si querías.-dijo el Hokage

-por qué sé que en Konoha existe algo llamado la voluntad de fuego que es su deseo proteger , y yo quiero ser fuerte para que pueda proteger a los que más quiero – dijo Minato con tristeza recordando a su madre y sujetando su dije con fuerza, lo cual Hiruzen noto.

-Niño que tienes allí-dijo acercándose a Minato para inspeccionar mejor el objeto que poseía en su mano.

-esto?- dijo mostrándole es dije con un sello que el muy bien conocía- es un regalo de mi padrino, también es la razón por la que vine aquí ya que mi papa dijo que era un shinobi de Konoha muy conocido aunque no entiendo cuanto solo dijo que era un cargo importante.

´´cuando tenga un hijo lo llamare Minato ´´-fue el recuerdo que se le paso por la cabeza al Hokage al ver al pequeño –cuál era el nombre de tu padrino si no fuera mucho preguntar.

-su nombre era Tobirama-haciendo que Hiruzen contenga la respiración- yo no he salido mucho del pueblo ven el que vivíamos así que todavía tengo que adaptarme a lugares con estos ya que no se mucho de ellos.-dijo Minato sobándose el cuello avergonzado.

-sabes que significa el sello que tienes pequeño?-dijo Hiruzen a Minato.

-no pero se ve poderoso eh intrigante mi padrino debió ser alguien poderoso ¿verdad?-dijo Minato con entusiasmo infantil a un Hokage sorprendido por la pregunta.

-si fue una de las personas más poderosas de la historia shinobi-dijo con una sonrisa triste al recordar como era su sensei, lo cual Minato noto.

-usted lo conoció? ¿Me podría decir como era él? , ¿Cómo era su novia? ¿Fueron felices? ¿Se amaron tanto como mama dijo?, ¿tiene familia viva? ¿Los podría conocer?-dijo muy rápido que no dejaba contestar al Hokage.

-Novia? Sensei no tuvo una novia así que no podría responder esas preguntas, y familia solo su cuñada y la nieta de esta, los podrás convencer otro momento-dijo sorprendiéndose de lo que dijo el niño-de donde sacaste que sensei tenía una novia?-

-fue su maestra cool-dijo haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del Hokage- me podría decir como era en carácter, papa solo lo describía como un bastardo presumido, mama como alguien de pocas palabras pero amable-respondió el rubio.

-parece que tu padre y él no se llevaban bien – fue lo que dijo Hiruzen sin sorprenderse por que el sabia como era el carácter de su maestro.

-mama dijo que al inicio no se llevaban pero luego de que mi papa lo salvo cuando todos lo dieron por muerto se empezaron a llevarse bien –dijo tratando de recordar la historia completa.

-cuando fue eso-dijo serio temiéndose la respuesta.

-ummmmmm creo que fue después de pelear con tipos de oro y plata no entendí muy bien lo que dijo mama sobre es lo siento-dijo tratando de recordar los detalle concretos de lo que paso—ero mama dijo que él estaba muy mal cuando papa lo encontró.

-niño te das cuenta de la gravedad de lo que estás diciendo, si eso es verdad quiere decir que Tobirama Senju sobrevivió pero no lo ayudaron a regresar, lo cual se consideraría un delito grave.- dijo el Hokage serio

-pero el no quiso regresar quiso pasar sus últimos momentos con mi madrina, mama logro que viviera más de lo que debía pero al final termino muriendo por un chakra rojo en su cuerpo.-dijo el Namikaze al Hokage-se dónde está su tumba e lo puedo mostrar a usted para que me crea, con mama íbamos cada año a visitar su tumba.

-si mando a alguien contigo para que verifique estarás en problemas niño, pero si resulta ser verdad te dejare volverte un ninja.

-será verdad –dijo con convicción – pero papa dijo que tenía que ser un secreto nadie debía enterrase y si quería mandar a alguien de confianza tenía que mandar al de pelo blanco es en el único al que le diré aparte de usted, nadie debe enterarse solo usted y el señor de pelo blanco debe ser un secreto o cosas malas pasaran.-dijo el niño con gran seriedad.

-no le diré a nadie, pero tú padre sigue vivo por que no está aquí-dijo el Hokage

-no aguanto la muerte de mama y decidió que estaría mejor aquí, el solo se rompió-dijo poniéndose triste el Namikaze.

-entiendo…-

….…

-para que me llamaras sensei-dijo un peliblanco en la ventana de la oficina Hokage

-Jiraiya, tengo un encargo secreto clase doble s que hagas-dijo serio el Hokage.

-por qué no le pediste a Orochimaru, si es algo tan importante-dijo el sabio de los sapos serio.

-yo le pedí que fuera usted-dijo Minato

-sensei usted sabe que no sirvo de niñera-dijo el peliblanco empezando a molestarse porque no le tomaban enserio.

-quiero que vayas y verifique si es real, cierta información sobre la tumba de mi sensei – dijo sorprendiendo a Jiraiya.

-porque yo –dijo el sabio

-mi padre me dijo que confiara en el peliblanco y eso hare- haciendo que el peliblanco se voltee a verlo.

-sensei no me diga que tengo que llévalo conmigo.

-lo harás él sabe el lugar-

-esto será pesado – dijo el peliblanco viendo al pequeño rubio.

…

Hola como están yo todavía sacando las ideas de mi loca cabeza para que esta historia siga avanzando, yo seguiré desahogándome en esta historia que me gusta cómo va yendo hasta ahora.

Me disculparan si demoro en actualizar

Disculpen por la cacografía, Todavía soy una novata en esto.


	6. Nuevos lazos

**Donde todo comenzó**

Capítulo 6: Nuevos lazos

Jiraiya estaba emocionado por el niño al cual había escoltado en la misión que le había informado su maestro, luego de darle el informe a su maestro del cual todo era cierto(por lo que Minato fue aceptado en la aldea e inscripto en el programa shinobi)se fijó que el pequeño rubio era un sensor muy bueno para su edad , lo cual a Jiraiya le llamo la atención para ser su pupilo , pero él ya tenía tres niños a los cuales tendría que enseñar por lo cual su petición fue rechazada, pero todavía tenía muchos años para convencerlo ¿verdad?.

…

Al ser un huérfano de guerra Minato vivía en el orfanato junto a otros niños, se hizo amigo de una niña muy amable llamada Hana la cual tenía los cabellos azulados y los ojos rojos con la cual asistía en el mismo grado de la academia .

En la academia habían miembros de muchos clanes de los cuales le llamo la atención los clanes Hyuga y Uchiha de los cuales habían dos miembros respectivamente , los cuales eran los gemelos Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuga, también estaban Fukaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

Hiashi era muy serio y calmado y aunque no lo acepte era muy tímido así que alejaba a las personas con frialdad, Hizashi en cambio era muy sociable y es muy directo cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor.

Fukaku era alguien tan serio como Hiashi, pero también muy directo y cruel con las mujeres haciendo que se mantengan alejadas a excepción de Mikoto, Mikoto en cambio era todo lo opuesto a los miembros de su clan ella era risueña y alegre con una sonrisa en su cara ella estaba en la academia oponiéndose a su familia ya que le prohibieron que sea un a ninja porque sería la esposa del futuro jefe del clan.

Ellos seis juntos se hicieron amigos y estaban juntos en todo y con eso ellos eran felices.

…

Pasaron dos años y Jiraiya se sentía frustrado ya que su maestro seguía negándose a que enseñe a Minato el cual había demostrado ser un prodigio, pero no importa todavía había tiempo para cambiar la idea de su sensei.

Ahora tenía que concentrarse en ayudar a mito Uzumaki en el sellado del nuevo jinchuriki.

….

Minato y sus amigos estaban en su salón cuando anunciaron que habría una nueva estudian, cuando el profesor le dijo que pase y cuando el Namikaze la vio él se enamoró inmediatamente de ella con sus largos cabellos rojos y esa radiante sonrisa zorruna.

-Hola soy Uzumaki Kushina es un placer conocerlos datebane-dijo la pelirroja-y yo voy a ser la primera Hokage femenina-

Después de esas palabras se empezaron a reír de ella a lo cual ella se enojó.

En el receso lo empezaron a molestar cuando Fukaku tonta mente le dijo tomate y cuando le empezaron a llamarla todos así ella se enojó y le dio una paliza a todos los varones del salón y me grito Hana y Mikoto se rieron de mi hasta la salida, hablar con esa pelirroja seria el reto más difícil de mi vida.

…

Lo logre aunque no de la forma que quería pero eso no importa tendré un escuadrón genin justo como Tobirama un equipo de seis personas ahora a esperar quienes me dará sensei para mi equipo.

….

-equipo siete Minato Namikaze, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Fukaku Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki y Hana-fue lo que dijo el profesor de la academia dejando en shock al salón.

-bueno la cosas pudieron haber ido peor-fue lo que dijo Hana sus compañeros de equipo.

Luego que no presentaran con nuestro profesor tuvimos una prueba la cual pasamos al ser perfectos como equipo, las misiones eran entretenidas y Kushina seguía sin darse cuenta que me gustaba, mi equipo genin sabia mi secreto de que era un Uchiha pero prometieron guardar el secreto incluso de nuestro sensei, ya tenía el sharingan maduro cuando paso aquello.

…

Trataron de secuestrarla y eso era algo que yo no permitiría que sucediera creí que no la volvería a ver, sin darme cuenta mis ojos cambiaron y antes de que se dé cuenta ya los había vencido y yo la había rescatado, después de eso le pedí que fuera mi novia.

Empezamos a llevamos con otros equipos como el equipo ocho que consistía de Hiashi, Shibi Aburame y Tsume Inuzuka el equipo 10 el actual inoshikacho y Mebuki Haruno, Yoshino Nara y Himawari Hyuga que era un clásica belleza Hyuga.

Nos llevamos bien y fuimos un grupo elite que derrocaba gobiernos y conquistaba otros era muy divertido y así paso el tiempo con mi novia siendo lo más importante en mi vida.

…

Fue curioso ver a Hiashi observar tan atentamente a Hana, para mí él estaba siendo un acosador algo que me sorprendió de sobre manera.

-Hiashi-le dije dándole un susto y tienen uno que otro tenketsu cerrado-

-no asustes a las personas así Minato-

-porque simplemente no le invitas a salir y ya está – dijo Minato con una expresión graciosa en su rostro.

-cállate y no que tal me rechaza- dijo el Hyuga.

-pues si no te apuraras le dirá que si al tipo que se le confieso-dijo volteando para darse cuenta de que Hiashi ya no estaba con el-suerte amigo-fue lo que dijo mirando al cielo.

…

Se casaron los Uchiha se casaron y los gemelos Hyuga también se casaron aunque Hiashi tuvo problemas graves en su clan por darle un desplante a su prometida, la cual por conveniencia tubo que casarse con Hizashi.

Y yo le pediré que se case conmigo después de esta misión nada puede salir mal verdad?

…..

Hola me disculpo por haber demorado en publicar estoy súper ocupada y preocupada de que cancelen el semestre en mi universidad.

Mis trabajos solo están hechos para entretener y esperando sus buenas vibras.

...

Hola como están yo todavía sacando las ideas de mi loca cabeza para que esta historia siga avanzando, yo seguiré desahogándome en esta historia que me gusta cómo va yendo hasta ahora.

Me disculparan si demoro en actualizar

Disculpen por la cacografía, Todavía soy una novata en esto.


	7. Más de una sorpresa

**Donde todo comenzó**

Capítulo 7: Más de una sorpresa

Un joven Minato de unos 20 años se preparaba para una misión de infiltración las fronteras de Iwa, usaba sellos para cambiar sus características faciales y el color de su cabello0. Tenía que ir como un viajero que iba a reabastecer sus provisiones.

Cuando estaba en las fronteras entro en un bar para averiguar información de los ninjas que descansaban ahí. Era una misión fácil ¿que podría salir mal?

* * *

Jibaku Aotsuchi no era feliz, no podía creer que su padre el Tsuchikage la haya mandado a una misión tan insulsa, este no era su estilo la suyo era explotar cosas u causar caos, no comprobar en un pobre diablo un medicamento de interrogación y probar si el antídoto funciona correctamente. Esto no era lo mío solo hare lo más rápido posible si no funciona será culpa de mi padre por dejarme esto .tan solo tenía que encontrar una víctima y ese castaño de ojos azules parecía perfecto para esto, tal vez no fue tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Minato observaba cono una ninja d Iwa se sentaba a su costado se notaba que era hermosa pero para él no se igualaba para nada a su hermosa Kushina, donde tenía el cabello de un hermoso color rojo esta mujer tenía el cabello de color marrón sujeto en una media cola con un mechón que cubría uno de sus ojos, lo más característicos eran sus guantes y el olor a pólvora que emanaba de ella.

-hola guapo-le dijo la mujer seductoramente a Minato el cual se puso nervioso al no saber qué hacer con la mujer ya que él no tenía mucha experiencia en ese campo ,prefería pelear con un grupo de ninjas enemigos que enfrentarse al coqueteo de una mujer.

-h-hola- dijo Minato algo avergonzado a la mujer la cual se acercaba e invadía su espacio personal.

-que hace alguien tan guapo como tú en un lugar como este – dijo acercándose mas posando sus manos en uno de los muslos de Minato, lo cual causo que Minato se levante de su asiento abruptamente.

-v-vu-vuelvo en un momento – dijo huyendo rápida y cómicamente al baño y acurrucarse en una esquina-sabiendo que la misión tomaría este rumbo y que una mujer me acosaría así, no hubiera aceptado esta misión, las mujeres en Konoha no son tan descaradas, creo, sabía que no debí haber aceptado esta misión- dijo suspirando –Kushina me mataría si se entera…-

* * *

-perfecto-dijo al verlo irse al baño ,pidió dos vasos de su licor más fuerte para ellos dos y puso la droga en ambos vasos y ella tomo el medicamento ¨así será más rápido acabar con la misión ¨pensó ella .Se percató que el hombre ya estaba volviendo a su siento , cuando se sentó en su sitio ella se la acerco y le ofreció una bebida la cual Minato a causa de sus nervios se la tamo rápidamente , mientras que Aotsuchi se la tomo lentamente , estuvieron ,hablando, bebiendo , riendo y sin que se den cuenta empezaron a emborracharse, entre risas y bromas , al pasar el tiempo sus cuerpos empezaron a calentarse sus cuerpos y sus cabezas dieron vueltas luego todo se volvió borroso.

* * *

-urgh! Mi cabeza- dijo Minato levantándose lentamente de la cama para darse cuenta de algo, había alguien a su lado-Que demonios – dijo huyendo de la cama dándose cuenta que estaba desnudo, causando que la Jibaku despierte.

-Akatsuchi juro que si es una de tus bromas y no algo importante yo…..-la iwanin se calló abruptamente al ver a Minato en el suelo-oh dios esto tienen que ser una broma, no puedo creer que me acosté contigo-dijo levantándose y buscando sus armas y darse cuenta que Minato agarro sus pantalones y se los puso rápidamente e irse a un rincón con una nube oscura sobre él, sorprendiéndola en gran manera a la kunoichi.

-Kushina me va a odiar, o quizá me mate, o peor termine conmigo- dijo deprimiéndose más y más al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Aotsuchi lo observo con una gran gota en la cabeza, agarro las sabanas con las que se cubrió y fue acercándose a Minato el cual no se había dado cuenta de eso, ni de que los sellos que usaba ya no estaban activados –hey vamos no es tan malo; mira por que no te bañas y luego llegamos a un acuerdo, mi familia me mataría si se enteran que me acosté con el gran Minato Namikaze-dijo la castaña

Minato al escuchar su nombre se tensó –que-que dijiste-dijo sorprendido y alerta.

-tu cabello esta rubio- dijo la Jibaku – ve a bañarte luego hablamos-.

* * *

Minato se bañó, se cambió y volvió a activar sus sellos otra vez y salió para enfrentarse a una cambiada Iwa nin que lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

\- Primero que nada me llamo Aotsuchi, y fue mi culpa que termináramos en esta situación, se supone que sería un suero que nos facilitara los interrogatorios, y también probar la cura y como podrás ver o sentir no funciono como debía- dijo mirando a Minato.

-tú ya sabes quién soy así que no sé qué decir, supongo que la misión fracaso- dijo evitando la mirada de Aotsuchi- solo que esto es un grave error, mi novia me matara-.

-de acuerdo haremos como que esto nunca paso tu y yo jamás no concinos ¿de acuerdo? Dijo levantando la mano-.

-de acuerdo- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Tu novia debe ser una persona con suerte por tener a alguien como tu-dijo a Aotsuchi.

* * *

-déjame ver si entendí te mande a una misión de infiltración y tu terminaste en la cama de una mujer al azar – dijo el tercer Hokage atónito.

-lo que pude averiguar usan ese bar como un laboratorio en el que usan a los clientes como sujetos de prueba al azar , buscan una forma de interrogar más eficiente como se ha dado cuenta , lo que me dieron a mí no resulto como ellos planearon- dijo el Namikaze sin mirar al Hokage.

El tercer Hokage sintió que le venía un gran dolor de cabeza –escribe tu informe de lo que sucedió en la misión, puedes retirarte-fue lo que le dijo sobándose la sien.

-si Hokage-sama-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-y Minato fue un placer conocerte – dijo el tercero causándole un escalofrió a Minato.

* * *

No lo puedo creer, aunque no fue en su sano juicio y ya lo perdono después de la paliza que le dio, y que le avisaron que él tenía que quedarse unos meses en el hospital, ahora esa mujer se atrevía a mandarle una carta, pero ella va a ver, yo la mato .fueron los pensamientos de Kushina llegando al punto de reunión que acordaron por cartas con esa mujer.

Llegando al lugar se dio cuenta que había alguien esperando allí, se veía desarreglada como si hubiese estado huyendo por un tiempo y lo que más le llamo la atención fue su pequeña hinchazón en el estómago, estaba embarazada, Kushina espero y vio que la mujer empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, a lo cual Kushina salió de su escondite, sobresaltando a la mujer.

-lo siento no planea asustarte-dijo Kushina.

-no te preocupes solo espero a alguien – dijo la mujer.

-tu eres la que mando la carta a Minato cierto-dijo seria haciendo que la mujer entro en pánico – quiero saber por qué dijo seriamente, mirando a la mujer que se aguantaba las lágrimas.

-yo quiero saber si me podía dar uno de sus sellos para cambiar tu apariencia- dijo sorprendiendo a Kushina-lo necesito antes de que me encuentren –dijo mirando a la Uzumaki-por favor ayúdame.

-cálmate esto es incómodo dattebane-dijo la pelirroja algo nerviosa-cuéntame lo que te pasa y lo arreglaremos de acuerdo-.

-perdón por lo de tu novio, se supone que no nos íbamos a volver a ver, ni a comunicarnos pero yo no espere que el suero funcionara de esa manera , el suero no solo era un afrodisiaco , sino que también era un potente fertilizante , lo cual me sorprendió, saber desde pequeña que no puedes concebir te resignas a no tener hijos ,es casi imposible para mí el tener bebes ,por eso cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada yo estuve muy feliz , pero mi padre no lo tomo igual y dijo que una hija suya no traería tal deshonra trayendo un bebe sin nombre, me ordeno deshacerme de él .yo no puede deshacerme de este bebe ,es mío y tenerlo es casi un sueño , por eso hui mi bebe no pasara lo que pase en iwa,yo soy una hija bastarda y yo no quiero que pase por lo que yo pase por eso mi bebe, si no fuera por Han y Roshi yo estaría perdida-dijo Aotsuchi.

-así que en otras palabra estas embarazada de Minato y huiste por qué quieres que nazca, no puedo odiarte si eres tan buena madre –dijo Kushina.

-no creas que te quiero quitar a Minato yo solo lo veo como una forma de ayuda para esta situación.

-te ayudare

\- ... ¿Eh?

-te ayudare se nota que eres una buena persona-dijo sabiendo la Uzumaki.

-gracias gracias –dijo llorando Aotsuchi.

-por cierto quienes son Roshi y Han?

-a ellos son los jinchurikis de yonbi y gobi –

-QUEEE!

-Han fue mi compañero de equipo genin y Roshi fue quien me enseñó a ser un ninja-

-son de gran confianza para ti eh?

-les confiaría mi vida-

Con eso me basta-fue lo que dijo.

* * *

Me encontraba con ella cada cierto tiempo y para ello pedía misiones en el exterior. Aotsuchi y yo nos hicimos amigas a pasar de que al inicio fue algo torpe y tenso, éramos precavidas en los encuentros por miedo a que la descubran , le di un sello para que se disfrace, ella no tenia deseos de volver a Iwa y se ocultaba en las afueras de Kusa , ya faltaban dos meses para que el niño venga a este mundo , y nosotras arreglábamos los preparativos para que su vida sea algo más fácil, si era un niño todo sería más sencillo para él, pero si era niña….. Ya teníamos un sello especial para eso, no dejaríamos que por que los demás la miren en el futuro como una mujer civil le pasen cosas peores que la muerte.

* * *

-me llamo Hokage-sama- dijo Minato que acababa de volver de una misión.

-Minato creo que Kushina está traicionando a la aldea-dijo el Hokage sorprendiendo al Namikaze –sus salidas son cada vez más sospechosas y es muy difícil seguirle el rastro , el único que puede seguirle el rastro eres tu –dijo el Hokage con seriedad- entendiste?

-Si Hokage-sama –dijo monótonamente el rubio.

* * *

No lo creía, no quería creer que Kushina tenía un secreto, salía en la noche y me empezó a entrar las dudas. vi que fue a unos cuantos negocios en un henge y compro cosas que no pude observar y volvió a su departamento , al día siguiente pidió una misión , observe que ella acababa en tiempo y corrió en dirección a cusa, no sabía que hacia ella en territorio enemigo , pero le seguí, se fue alejando de la población hasta que llego a una cabaña , vi que toco y entro apresurada al lugar , espere hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Kushina salió un rato en la mañana , el Namikaze fue ah averiguar de quien se trataba y se llevó una sorpresa.

Sabía que alguien me seguía pero no creí que fueras tu-dijo una vos que conocía muy bien y se escachaba enojada, sentía que esto me iba a doler y mucho.

Shock era lo que se observaba en el rostro de Minato luego de explicarle todo.

-voy a tener un hijo?- dijo el rubio.

-O una hija-dijo Aotsuchi.

-pero por que no me lo dijeron-pregunto el Namikaze.

-te lo íbamos a decir después-dijo la ex Iwa nin.

-si, además estuviste unos cuantos meses en el hospital, y eso me asegura que Dei-chan me conozca mas a mí que a ti-dijo sonriendo la Uzumaki.

-Dei-chan?-pregunto el ojo azul.

-Deidara es como se va llamar por que se adapta muy bien a una niña como a un niño.-dijo Aotsuchi-el nombre lo es escogió Kushina-.

-si, además es un nombre cool porque tu apestas nombrando de todo Minato-dijo la Uzumaki alegremente sacándole la lengua a su novio.

* * *

Le explicaron al Hokage que Kushina se había vuelto la protectora de una mujer y la madrina de su bebe, al que iba a visitar seguido pero como la madre pero como la madre no quería saber del mundo ninja Kushina no dijo nada.

Cuando Deidara nació fue una bella niña que era igual a su madre pero con la coloratura del padre, por lo cual Kushina empezó a desarrollar un sello especial para el uso de Deidara, no solo ocultaría su género, sino que también lo haría a su voluntad.

Kushina como su madrina la iba a visitar y la veía jugando con figuras de arcilla que su madre hacía con su kekei genkai. Kushina le decía a Aotsuchi que sus figuras eran un arte y al ver jugar con arcilla a Deidara le decía que era su pequeña artista, Minato desde que la vio la consintió como a una princesa, pero dejo de venir tan seguido al ser nombrado Hokage. Todos eran felices y parecían que vivirían en ese sueño para siempre.

Hasta que sucedió la tragedia.

* * *

Un cadáver con las manos brutalmente apuñaladas al suelo se encontraba en aquella destruida cabaña, y no se encontraba el rastro de ningún infante en aquel lugar.

Kushina se enojó, por primera vez al kyubi uso, y por todas partes busco.

* * *

Con solo tres años de edad Deidara estaba aterrada esos hombres mataron a su mama, se la estaban llevando y no sabía a donde, ella quería a su papa y a su otro mama, pero si ver a su abuelo Roshi en la punta de la montaña, pero guardo silencio y no dijo nada al ver el gesto que este hacía.

Se la llevaron a la oficina del Tsuchikage y el anciano la observo con resentimiento en sus ojos después de que le explicaron lo que paso, se ocultó tras Roshi. El Tsuchikage ordeno que la llevaran a vivir al orfanato, pero al ser tan pequeña no entendió por qué le daban esa mirada de odia, ella solo esperaba que su otra mama le diga que todo estaba bien.

La encontró después de infiltrarse en otras aldeas, siempre estuvo en el lugar que ella menos deseo, por lo menos tendría compañí infiltro en Iwa y busco a los jinchurikis residentes y allí la encontró a su pequeña artista.

-Kushina-kasan – dijo una pequeña rubia con su sello activado y lágrimas de alegría-Dei- dijo Kushina abrasando a Deidara.

-Dei tengo que decirte algo-

Kushina no podía llevársela pero la visitaría cada cierto tiempo, unos meses después Kushina le dijo a Deidara que no la podría visitar, por un tiempo, pero cuando ella volviera lo haría con un hermanito o hermanita, la cual Deidara debía ver y cuidar ya que ella sería la hermana mayor-

* * *

Deidara se volvería muy fuerte no dejaría que nadie toque a su hermano bebe.

Deidara lloraba mientras todos en Iwa celebraban, el cuarto Hokage y su esposa habían muerto.

Deidara pensó que Kushina tenía razón, la única manera de que no cumpliera una promesa era que estuviera muerta.

Pero ella cumpliría su promesa no dejaría que nadie dañe a su única familia de sangre ella destrozaría a quien quiera dañar a su hermano bebe incluso si eso la volvía una criminal.

* * *

Seguro me van a querer matar pero volvimos a la universidades de imprevisto y todo los trabajos llegaron de golpe fue algo difícil tener tiempo libre.


	8. El inicio de una tercera generación

**Donde todo comenzó**

Capítulo 8: El inicio de una tercera generación

Jiraiya estaba devastado, aquel niño que se había un grandioso hombre, había muerto. No solo eso sino que había dejado una hija, que a su vez era un jinchuriki. Cuando Jiraiya pidió adoptarla el consejo civil y los ancianos se negaron rotundamente y cuando llego la votación perdió el derecho de llevársela, por que perdió por mayoría de votos, no solo eso sino que mandaron a Kakashi a una misión de largo plazo y me ordenaron involucrarme más a mi red de espionaje, a Naruto la mandaran a un orfanato, espero que la traten bien y que nada, encontrare la forma de llevármela y eso es una promesa.

* * *

Nadie quería hacerse cargo, nadie le hacía caso, le pareció tan injusto, sus llantos se oyeron cuando enntro0 en aquella habitación, todos los bebes estaban ya en sus cunas mientras ese bebe en específico estaba en una esquina llorando de frio, le rompió el corazón verlo así, se imaginó si la situación fuera al revés, ¿Qué hubiera hecho Kushina? Y viendo a su pequeño Sasuke supo la respuesta. Recogió al bebe y le cambio su pañal juraría que su amiga había dicho que iba a tener una niña, no un niño. Pero eso no importaba, con solo verlo se dio cuenta que era la misma imagen de si padre y cuando le sonrió ella tomo una decisión, agarro a su bebe y se dirigió a la torre Hokage.

* * *

El tercer Hokage creyó que no encontraría un cuidador para el hijo de Minato, pero se sorprendió ver a Mikoto Uchiha pedirle cuidar de Naruto sus primeros años. Esto agrado al Hokage ya que sabía que este bebe estaría seguro bajo su cuidado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Mikoto, preparo el desayuno para su familia se despidió de su esposo y luego se despidió de su hijo el cual iba a la academia. Cuando ya no hubo nadie y ella termino sus quehaceres, tomo a Sasuke en sus brazos y se dirigió al orfanato.

Las nodrizas se sorprendieron al verla en el lugar, pero ella ignoro la forma en que la miraban y se dirigió hacia el lugar en el cual estaba Naruto. Lo que vio al ingresar a esa habitación la enojo, lo vio en el mismo estado deplorable que el día anterior, solo porque las nodrizas se habían a los otros bebes para alimentarlos.

Mikoto dejo a Sasuke en una cuna vacía cercana y atendió a Naruto luego lo dejo con Sasuke y fue a tirar todo lo que uso. Cuando volvió a la cuna en la que estaban los dos lo que vio la enterneció de sobremanera. Vio a Naruto durmiendo y Sasuke observándolo fijamente-awwwwwww no hay duda que ustedes de grandes serán buenos amigo-dijo la matriarca Uchiha.

* * *

Con el pasa de las semanas me di cuenta que Naruto siempre sonreía cuando me miraba y ya no lloraba. A Sasuke le gustaba estar cerca de Naruto, si lo alejabas de él se ponía de mal humor y estaba irritable. A Naru le gustaba tocar el cabello de Sasuke. Tristemente la primera palabra de Sasuke fue ¨Nayu¨ y la de Naruto fue ¨Shuke¨, ninguno dijo mama primero.

-tu puedes Sasuke – anime a mi bebe a que gatee lo cual Sasuke ignoraba olímpicamente mientras Naru-chan se reía sosteniendo un sonajero, solté un suspiro mañana lo intentare otra vez, es curioso es como si Sasuke no quiere hacer algo hasta que Naru lo hace, es como si no quiere dejarlo atrás.

Naruto al estar tan alegre sacudió tanto el sonajero que se alejó volando vio donde cayo estiro sus pequeños bracitos para alcanzarlo pero estaba muy lejos así que empezó a lloriquear, Sasuke se dio cuenta y empezó a gatear hacia el juguete, lo cogió y empezó a ir donde Naru, el eso llega Mikoto y se sorprende al ver a Sasuke tan empeñado en su tarea con una adorable cara de seriedad llegando a Naru y dándole su juguete.

-awwww mi Sasuke es un buen amigo verdad-dijo Mikoto cogiendo a Sasuke en sus brazos y dándole un beso en su regordeta mejilla causando que Sasuke se retuerza en sus manos y que Naru se ría.

Así fue pasando el tiempo en escenas de ese tipo hasta que Naru llego a su primer año de vida y todo cambio.

* * *

-Hiruzen no hay duda que el contenedor es inestable y que los Uchiha quieren el control del biju-dijo Homura uno de los ancianos del consejo.

-Homura tiene razón prohíbe a los Uchiha acercarse al demonio-secundo Koharu.

-se, lo que paso fue un accidente eso no quiere decir que el sello que tiene Naruto se rompa-respondió el Hokage.

-eso es irrelevante ayer el contenedor libero el chacra de su biju, eso lo hace peligroso para los aldeanos y el pueblo-exclamo Homura con seriedad.

-fue un accidente y no fue culpa de Mikoto que los aldeanos se les haya ocurrido atacar a un bebe-dijo el Hokage.

-eso no importa le estas dando el poder de un biju a los Uchiha y eso no se puede permitir-refuto Koharu.

-no se lo estoy dando a ningún clan, la única persona que quiso hacerse cargo de Naruto fue Mikoto, sin ella es posible que Naruto hubiera muerto hace tiempo-dijo Mikoto.

-lo que está haciendo esa mujer es enseñarle a tener lealtad a su clan, incluso lleva a su hijo para que creen lazos entre ellos-dijeron los ancianos.

-eso no es verdad Mikoto es diferente a todos en su clan o se olvidan amiga de quien fue, o como se negó a su clan un montón de cosas-

-eso no importa Hiruzen si el contenedor libera su poder otra vez y si esa vez fuera peor de quien sería la culpa, del consejo por que no tomaron medidas drásticas-.

Después de esa reunión el Hokage le informo a Mikoto que yo no podía cuidar a Naruto y le explico las razones que le dieron los ancianos del consejo, Mikoto le pidió a su amiga Hana que se encargue de Naruto lo cual duro un año , ya que la salud de Hana fue bajando, meses antes de firmar el tratado de paz con Kumo, Hana dejo de visitar y cuidar de Naruto, a lo cual pocos días después Naruto fue expulsado del orfanato el Hokage al ver esto le dio a Naruto su propio departamento y en secreto Mikoto le entregaba cosas y le enseñaba también para que subsista como alguien independiente lo cual le rompía el corazón a Mikoto por que al ver a Naruto hacer esto solo , no podía imaginarse como lo haría su Sasuke.

Pero algo le causo mucha gracia a Mikoto Naruto había heredado la actitud zorruna de su madre.

* * *

Konoha tenía unos aires tensos la razón alguien se había infiltrado a las bases A.N.B.U y había puesto polvos picapica en la camas de los agentes, así que todos despertaron con comezón y muy mal humos-perdedores dijo una vos infantil oculta dentro de unos arbustos esperando que los agentes se vayan, cuando ya no los sentía salió de su escondite pero se percató de algo un grupo de niños estaban molestando a una niña que era más o menos de su edad.

-HEY! Déjenla en paz-grito para llamarles la atención.

Cuando todos voltearon supo que esto le iba a doler y mucho. Después de que se fueran y un hombre mayor se llevaran a la niña Naruto se levantó-ouch! Eso duele!-dijo quejándose Naruto.

 **-creí que ya habías aprendido por lo menos algo de prudencia-** escucho Naruto dentro de su mente.

-cállate Kurama-oji-san solo fueron unos pequeños golpes, además yo puedo cuidarme sola-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su departamento.

* * *

El día que Naru cumplió un año el kyubi despertó de su sueño para verse encerrado en una jaula, a lo cual soltó un suspiro de alivio recordó la promesa que hizo al cuarto Hokage, Kurama decidió cumplir su promesa él se encargaría de Naruto tanto con pudiera desde adentro en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo alguien había envenado Naruto se estaba muriendo Kurama no lo permitiría así que libero su chakra para salvarla, sin saberlo alejo a una persona que se preocupaba por ella.

* * *

-Kurama ese hombre vestido de verde que hacia poses ridículas era un ninja fuerte -pregunto Naru-porque a mí lo único que me causo fue escalofríos en la columna-.

- **sea lo que sea el genjutsu que usa es irrompible y aterrador incluso para mí-** dijo en kyubi teniendo pequeños escalofríos.


	9. Algo nuevo y gracias

**Donde todo comenzó**

 **Capítulo 9: Algo nuevo y gracias.**

¨no me gusta estar sola¨ pensaba Naruto sola en su departamento.

-kit- dijo Kurama en su mente creo que ya es hora que te diga como desactivar temporalmente un sello-

-el sello?-dijo con algo de duda

-sé que te recuerdas lo que te hable de tus padres y los enemigos que se ganaron con el tiempo y el sello que pusieron en tu cuerpo verdad-

-sí, pero tú dijiste que se rompería cuando yo cumpliera 15 –

-es cierto pero no te dije que puedes desactivarlo por un tiempo corto no se las consecuencias que cause pero lo averiguaremos con el tiempo-

-pues dime que hago-dijo la Uzumaki alegremente.

-bien quítate la camisa y mira tú hombro derecho yo añadiré chacra, observas que va apareciendo lentamente un sello, lo notas cierto?-dijo a Naruto sin esperar a que responda – como sea usa un poco de sangre dibujaras el símbolo del clan Uzumaki rodeando el sello quedo claro-.

-como el cristal Kurama-oji-san –dijo la Uzumaki haciendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones al terminar la habitación se llenó de humo y al verse en el espejo se sorprendió dándose cuenta que sus características habían cambiado su rostro se hizo delicado como el de una muñeca eso desagrado a Naruto ya que no le gustaba ser femenina, pero su cabello era largo como el de su madre le llegaba hasta la cintura y las marcas en su rostro se hicieron más delgado pero seguía teniendo la misma altura y se hiso más menuda, todo en conjunto hermosa.

-Kit usare un poco de chacra para ocultar las marcas en tu rostro y cambiar el color de cabello como el de tu madre, así que aprovecha el tiempo y cómprate algo de ropa que se adecue a tu cuerpo de preferencia que sea presentable-dijo cortando la conexión.

-gracias Kurama-oji-

Cuando Naruto salió a la calle se sorprendió positivamente que Nadia la trataba ni miraba mal, entro en una tienda de ropa y se cambió de conjunto por un delicado kimono de color naranja para disgusto de Kurama de su talla, luego fue comprar a una tienda de abarrotes y noto que todo le costaba solo la quinta parte de lo normal así que fue y compro varias veces mucha comida.

Luego fue al parque sintiéndose increíblemente feliz ya para ella fue un gran día, ser ella misma era lo mejor del mundo, pero todavía no quería acercarse a los niños del parque, tenía miedo que la descubrieran se adentró en el bosque y se dirigió a un lago que siempre la gusta ir a relajarse, y empezó a tirar piedras para que salte en el agua, pero al no lograr que reboten como quería, termino tirando la última piedra que tenía a otro lugar.

-ITAI!-dijo una voz desconocida.

-eh? Le di a algo – dijo acercándose a unos arbustos.

-ouch que fue lo que me golpeo-dijo un niño de cabello negro sobándose la frente.

-lo siento no me di cuenta que había alguien por aquí- dijo algo apenada la pequeña ojiazul.

-quien eres tú y que haces aquí- dijo bruscamente el niño.

-oye! Te pedí perdón no me hables así y mi nombre es N- -no digas tu nombre real kit- -Na- Mayu- mi nombre es Mayu-dijo algo nerviosa causando sospecha en el azabache.

-hum-respondio indiferente.

-No me hum a mí!-le regaño Naruto sorprendiendo al otro - Necesitas un diccionario para hablar correctamente-dijo burlonamente.

El niño pelinegro le miro enojadamente y dijo algo con los dientes apretados

-Eh? No escuche- dijo acercándose al azabache.

-Sasuke-dijo el niño mirándole intensamente.

-ummm eres lindo-dijo observándolo fijamente haciendo que Sasuke se sonroje enormemente.

-n-no digas ese tipo de cosas baka!-exclamo evitándole la mirada-los niños no somos lindos eso es para niñas, tu eres linda-dijo si darse cuenta.

-…-

-OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE!- dijo sonrojándose al extremo de parecer un tomate.

-lo que sea, no eres muy joven para estar aquí?- _ - kit se nota que tiene la misma edad-dijo Kurama.

-tenemos la misma edad y yo pregunte primero-dijo decidiendo olvidar lo que dijo con anterioridad.

-yo vine aquí porque me gusta jugar en el lago y me relaja estar aquí y tú?-dijo la ojiazul observando como el otro decaía.

-vengo aquí cuando me alejo de mi familia –dijo algo triste.

-por qué? Yo creí que todos los niños les gustan estar con sus familias-

-y tú qué sabes!-grito con enojo-

-tienes razón no tengo padres ni familia para saberlo-respondió

-lo siento no sabía-

-no te preocupes pero para que te quieres alejar de tu familia-

-solo prestan atención a mí ni-san y no me gusta sentirme solo, venir aquí me calma es como si se llevara la tristeza –

-Genial yo solo trataba de hacer rebotar las piedras pero es imposible-

-que hacer esto?- dijo haciendo rebotar las piedras perfectamente.

-como lo haces - dijo con estrellas en los ojos brillando.

-es fácil si quieres te enseño-respondió lanzando otra piedra al lago.

-de verdad?-dijo ella dedicándole una enorme sonrisa haciéndole sonrojar.

-s-si nos vemos mañana –dijo alejándose un poco – adiós- luego de eso se fue corriendo.

-adiós-dijo enérgicamente.

-hey kit hora de irnos-dijo Kurama –el sello se activara en poco tiempo, vuelve a tu departamento rápidamente.

-voy voy-dijo yendo corriendo rápidamente a su hogar, unos minutos después cambio su apariencia.

-un poco más y seria visto por toda la aldea como un niño con un kimono femenino eso sería muy incómodo-dijo el biju.

-pero no importa Kurama conseguí llegar a tiempo y lo que es mejor conseguí un amigo-dijo alegremente-

-….-

-Kurama?... kuraaaaaaaama-

-no me gustan los Uchiha-

-Uchiha?-

-sus características y forma de ser decía Uchiha por todos lados, no me gusta-dijo rumeando en la mente de Naruto.

-Uchiha como los que te hicieron daño el no parece peligroso-

-no me gusta y punto, además cundo estuviste con el me ignoraste olímpicamente, no hables con el –dijo el nueve colas.

-Kurama. Estas celoso?-

-…jamás!-

-jajajajajajajaja estas celoso estas celoso-dijo riendo abiertamente la Uzumaki.

-cállate y ve a bañarte-grito avergonzado el biju.

-ok ok – dijo aguantando la risa.

* * *

Así pasaron los días en las cuales jugaban juntos hasta que llego el día en el que Sasuke quería conocer más de su amiga pero Naru tenía miedo de contarle más de su vida a Sasuke por si el terminaba contándole a alguien más.

Los días siguieron pasando y Naruto se encontraba de mal humor , ya que no podría ver a Sasuke ,hoy él tenía que ir con su familia en el día del tratado entre Kumo y Konoha , además era de noche y Naruto se ocultaba en el bosque de la gente de la aldea que creyó que sería divertido hacerle daño Naruto se escabullía por los arboles cuando se dio cuenta de algo había un hombre con un saco en su hombro ella se acercó escondida hacia la persona y escucho pequeños sollozos que provenían del saco.

¨estaba secuestrando a alguien¨ Naruto pensó tenía que avisarle a alguien ¨no mejor la detengo yo¨ tomando una decisión Naruto toma dos rocas y las lanza la primera para activar una de las tantas trampas que hay en el bosque y la segunda lazarla justo en la nuca, el ninja de Kumo nunca se lo espero se distrajo con la trampa activada nunca se esperó el golpe en la nuca, luego vio todo negro.

-si funciono no tengo mucho tiempo – dijo acercándose al saco y abriendo para ver a una pequeña niña llorando – hey no te preocupes apúrate que puede despertar-dijo jalando a Hinata-sigueme – llevándole en dirección a la ciudad-corre-.

Naruto sujeto a la niña y corrió lo más rápido posible jalando con ella a la pequeña que parecía asustada lo cual la rubia noto-hey no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, mi nombre es Naruto cuál es el tuyo-

-Hinata-dijo agitadamente por la velocidad.

-no te preocupes tengo un plan-

* * *

Kakashi sabía que debió haberla vigilado hoy cuando fue a vigilar a Naruto se dio cuenta que no estaba lo cual le preocupo de que le hiciera daño a Naruto así que fue rápidamente en su traje ANBU a buscarla, sabia más o menos donde se encontraría, ya que siempre lo hacía de esa manera.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga sintió que algo andaba mal así que verifico a su familia , cuando llego al cuarto de su primogénita a verificar se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba vacío, llamo a sus guardias y ordeno a avisar al Hokage. Activo su byakugan y visualizo algo, no espero se fue corriendo hacia el lugar.

* * *

-ya casi es cuestión de tiempo-dijo visualizando las luces de la ciudad-ya verás que toda saldrá bien dattebayo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-h-hai- dijo ya sin miedo.

-oh él ya está aquí-dijo alegremente causando una gran calma en Hinata

* * *

Kakashi diviso algo así que apresuro su paso – y lo que vio le extraño-

-INUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-dijo Naruto corriendo hacia su guardia ANBU –tienes que pedir ayuda dijo llegando a él.

-que pasa pequeña?-pregunto-y que hace ella aquí-dijo mirando a Hinata.

Kakashi se arrepintió de preguntar por qué ni bien lo hicieron ambos niños empezaron a hablar a la vez. Lo único y poco que entendió le hiso saber que ere una situación grave así que sujeto a las niñas y se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage.

* * *

Hiashi llego y lo que vio le impacto solo vio a un Kumo nin inconsciente lo que hizo que la preocupación por su hija aumentara tenía que hablar con el Hokage ahora, diviso un grupos de ANBU y él se fue sabía que ellos se encargarían del problema.

* * *

El grupo de personas en la sala se impactó al escuchar la historia de Naruto y no era para menos no todos los días una niña una niña de tres años derrotaba a un jounin experimentado.

-déjame ver si entendí me estás diciendo que lo derrotaste con una piedra?-dijo Shikaku Nara comandante shinobi-

-si fue cool cierto-

-problemático-se quejó el Nara.

-Naruto Uzumaki mi clan está en deuda contigo por salvar a la heredera te debo un favor como líder del clan Hyuga y como padre gracias-dijo Hiashi con gratitud

-no fue para tanto dattebayo

-bueno aclarado todo esto pueden irse mañana decidiremos cual será el destina del representante de Kumo-dijo el Hokage con seriedad.

-si Hokage-sama/jiji-dijeron todos en la sala.


	10. aviso

lo siento pero no voy a poder estar escribiendo por un tiempo mi laptop murió y hasta comprarme una nueva(que en donde vivo no son nada baratas) esta historia estará en pausa nos vemos en unas semanas y de recompensa sera un capitulo de mas de, 20mil palabras por aquellos que están esperando que continúe con la historia, hasta la próxima nos leemos luego

Y gracias por los comentarios

No se desanimen ni piensen que dejaré la historia yo jamás dejaré la historia sin terminar de escribirla no se preocupen que no les abandonare

Los quiero psdt los quiero mucho y gracias por esperar a que pueda volver a escribir

Mientras tanto escribiré pequeñas curiosidades sobre este universo 


End file.
